The prior art is replete with neumatic hydraulic jacks of various sorts capable of raising large and heavy equipment. The prior art devices typically only provide vertical lifting of the load. This is adequate for some purposes such as lifting cars for changing fiat tires, however when rerailing rail vehicles, the rail vehicles must not only be lifted vertically but they must also be moved laterally or horizontally.